


Dreams

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Every night Alex wonders why on earth she lies awake thinking of Bradley Jackson. It’s actually really starting to piss her off.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Kudos: 6





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please be kind to me i have not written properly in a year i just really love these two and they are also clearly in love with each other. thank you.
> 
> also this is set sometime in the middle of s1

Every night Alex wonders why on earth she lies awake thinking of Bradley Jackson. It’s actually really starting to piss her off.

 _Why_? Why does this woman manage to get on her nerves _this_ much when she’s not even here? It’s stupid. No. You know what? It’s ridiculous. This is her time, her precious sleep time. She only has a few hours left before she has to be up again and actually _see_ her, so why won’t Bradley just leave her head?

Of all the things that could, and actually should, be swarming her mind right now, and somehow all her mind can go to when she closes her eyes is Bradley’s stupid face. Bradley’s stupid gorgeous face. Her stupid perfect hair. Her stupid smile that seems to light up entire rooms and give Alex butterflies, which is also starting to piss her off. A lot. Because why on earth would Bradley Jackson, the loud mouthed new girl with no filter, whose personality also somehow appears to be mixed with a golden retriever, _why_ would _she_ make _Alex_ feel like that?

See, it’s exactly as she thought. Ridiculous.

At least Bradley would never guess that she gives her co-star butterflies. Hell, she probably assumes Alex can’t stand her. Which she _can’t_ , of course. Because somehow any discussion they have with each other, no matter the nature, tends to end with Alex losing her shit. She even feels guilty about it if she’s being honest. There’s just something about Bradley that makes her feel… Uneasy. But she has no explanation as to why. All she knows is that when they talk her heart starts to beat a little faster and her palms become sweaty, which she hates, and then for some reason she struggles to get her words out, which is frustrating _and_ embarrassing, which she hates even more, and then, well… She loses it. All she’s doing is reacting to the way Bradley makes her feel.

But that’s not even Bradley’s fault. She sighs. How could it be? Bradley is perfectly nice. And she seems to like Alex, still. Even after all the times she’s gotten angry. Bradley always seems to understand. Always seems to look at Alex with those same hopeful eyes. Like she still sees the good in her.

Sometimes, when Alex does not lose her shit, usually the few seconds they have with each other before going on air, she finds herself looking back into Bradley’s eyes. And in those moments, she actually feels calm. Safe, even. Somehow those eyes manage to make her forget the busy world rushing around her in those very moments. She has beautiful eyes, Alex has noticed.

Why can’t there be more of those moments and less of the times when Bradley actually needs a response from her? A genuine response, not a scripted one. Because that’s when it all goes downhill for some reason. Which, again, is _ridiculous_. She is great at talking to people. She talks to the whole of America almost every single day.

Although, she already has the approval of the people of American. She thinks, in a fleeting thought, before catching herself. Because _why_ on earth would she need the approval of Bradley Jackson? She doesn’t.

So _why_ does she want it so badly?

She lays there in deep thought for a few minutes. Bradley is smart. She’s also very beautiful and even funny, in a sort of endearing way. She’s never afraid to share her thoughts, even ones that most would keep to themselves. She’s _passionate_. She _actually_ cares about stuff. It takes a moment, but Alex soon realises she’s never met anyone like Bradley before.

And Alex is an expert at meeting people, at being kind and professional and polite. She meets hundreds of people every year, but never has she actually gotten to know one. Never has she had to. Not in a very long time, at least.

And now, here’s Bradley. She’s everything Alex is and so much more. She’s also everything that Alex is not. And that is fascinating and infuriating and charming and interesting. And very refreshing. Perhaps the shock of it all, the knowledge that this is someone who wants to talk to _Alex_ , not TV’s Alex Levy, is what takes Alex’s breath away and makes her lose her words closely followed by her shit.

Then there’s the way she wants to feel closer to Bradley. And when she thinks about that, it scares her. Again, she has no explanation as to why.

Perhaps because all the people she’s spent time getting close to have hurt her in the end, apart from Lizzy. Mitch. Jason, though she can’t exactly blame him for that one. He didn’t hurt her on purpose. He didn’t hurt her at all. What hurt was losing him and realising that’s exactly what she wanted. To lose him. Despite how much she wished she could feel the same way that she used to about him.

She can’t bear the thought of that happening with anybody else.

But _Bradley_? Why would she be scared of that happening with Bradley?

A question she should not have asked herself past midnight when she needs to be up in three hours.

Because suddenly, her mind starts to put the pieces together. The way Bradley makes her feel safe but at the same time makes her palms sweat. Why she loses her breath and then her words whenever they have a real conversation. Why it was easy to link that to hate instead of… The actual feeling. Possible feeling. _Love_?

Oh, _fuck_. She _so_ does not have time for this right now. It’s fine, she’ll just shove the feelings all the way down until she forgets about it all and falls asleep. That is what she will do. For sure.

No more thinking about Bradley. Nope.

Perfect Bradley. Perfect in every way, in fact.

She’s just gonna stop thinking about her. Now.

Her hair that always looks so soft. Her teeth, she has really great teeth. That smile.

The smile that Alex is not going to think about.

She’s especially not going to think about how warm it makes her feel.

And she’s definitely not going to acknowledge her own smile, right now, from just thinking about it. Or the warmth she feels, almost as warm as when she sees it in person.

And then suddenly, she’s too lost in cosy thoughts to remember what she’s not supposed to be thinking about.

Bradley? Why would she not think about Bradley when it makes her feel this nice and warm and happy and sleepy?

Bradley, who reminds her of a golden retriever, which she’s never felt very strongly about until right now when she realises they’re probably great for cuddling. Maybe she should get a golden retriever.

Which is her last thought before falling into a warm, happy sleep.


End file.
